Community
The Red Rising Saga has an expansive online presence with multiple communities across many platforms, including Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Reddit, Discord and many more! Official Accounts Pierce Brown All of Pierce Brown's official accounts. The Sons of Ares Run by Pierce's sister Blair, The Sons of Ares are the official accounts for the Red Rising Saga. Fan-Run Sites Howler Life HowlerLife.com is a fan-run website dedicated to all things Red Rising, primarily focusing on news. The Howler Archives The Howler Archives is a fan-run site that seeks to serve as a hub for all things related to the Red Rising fandom and community. Podcasts 'HowlerPod' HowlerPod is a Red Rising themed Podcast run by Ben Reinert and Erin Ayers, where they read through the books, discuss recent news, perform interviews and share their thoughts and theories. 'HowlerPod's Links' 'Listen to HowlerPod' Cosplay 'Ballen Cosplay' Ballen Cosplay is a cosplay group based in Northern Colorado. They cosplay as many different characters from alternate fandoms, but primarily focus on Red Rising. 'MandalorianMustang' MandalorianMustang is an incredible cosplayer, mainly focusing on the Red Rising and Star Wars fandoms, among others. 'Stitches And Sparkles' Stitches and Sparkles is infamous in the Red Rising community for her stunning cosplay as Virginia au Augustus in PulseArmor, but also cosplays as various other characters from different fandoms, such as Ashoka Tano from Star Wars. Quizzes 'Buzzfeed Quizzes' With a range of quizzes spanning from which Family House, Insititute House to which character would be your best friend, these quizzes are fun, unofficial content for Howlers in search of more things Red Rising. 'PlayBuzz Character Quiz' The Playbuzz Character Quiz is a small and fun questionnaire to find out which character you would be inside the Red Rising Universe. Discord 'Red Rising Wiki Discord Server' The Red Rising Wiki Discord Server is a place for those eager to contribute to the Red Rising Wiki to ask questions and gain feedback from staff and other contributors. 'The Unofficial Sons of Ares Discord Server' The Unofficial Sons of Ares Discord Server is the largest gathering of Red Rising fans on Discord. Come and chat! 'Blood Gold - Red Rising Roleplay Discord Server' Blood Gold is a roleplaying server dedicated to exploring an alternate version of the Red Rising Saga. Facebook 'Hic Sunt Leones' Hic Sunt Leones is a request-only Facebook group where fans post memes, fan art, and share their thoughts and theories on the Saga. Instagram 'JasminAuBellona' A Red Rising fan account that primarily posts humorous invented conversations between Red Rising characters 'Team Howler' Team Howler is a fan account where they post recent books they're reading, the main books being the Red Rising Saga. Reddit 'r/RedRising' r/RedRising is the subreddit dedicated to Red Rising, where fans post memes, fan art, and share their thoughts and theories on the Saga. 'r/F*ckLysander' A sister subreddit to r/RedRising, dedicated to ranting and hating on Lysander au Lune. 'r/F*ckRoque' A sister subreddit to r/RedRising, dedicated to ranting and hating on Roque au Fabii. 'r/F*ckPliny' A sister subreddit to r/RedRising, dedicated to ranting and hating on Pliny au Velocitor. Tumblr 'Bloodydamn Red Rising' Bloodydamn Red Rising is a blog dedicated to sharing Red Rising fan art. 'F*ck Yeah Red Rising' F*ck Yeah Red Rising is a blog dedicated to sharing Red Rising fan art. 'Howler Legion' Howler Legion is a blog dedicated to Red Rising, with book information, Pierce's Twitter feed, and an Institute House Quiz. Twitter 'Red Rising Reads' A Twitter Fan Account dedicated to promoting Red Rising news. 'Red Helldiver' A Twitter Fan Account dedicated to promoting Red Rising news. YouTube 'Books and Looks' Books and Looks is a Book review channel on YouTube, that also does a lot of Red Rising themed videos. Where Daydreamers Go Where Daydreamers Go is a YouTube Channel that produces music to fit the ambiance of particular chapters within the Saga. Inactive Accounts 'Planet Red Rising' Planet Red Rising was a website dedicated to any and all things Red Rising. However, their Twitter is still semi-active, posting every few months or so.